Mark XLI - Bones
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XLI |codename = Bones |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Skeleton Suit |armorcolor = Black With Golden Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = Flexibility Armor Separation Speed |specialfeats = Early Prehensile Technology Armor Add-Ons Advanced Donning System Lightweight |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (First Version) |successor = Mark XLII |preceded = Mark XL - Shotgun |followed = Mark XLII }} The Mark XLI (Mark 41), also known by its name as "Bones", is a Skeleton Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Bones", because of its external appearance which has a thin plating with the internal contents of the suit being exposed. The suit specializes in speed and maneuverability and is much lighter than the regular Iron Man armor. Armor Design The Mark XLI has black and silver plates which cover the internal systems of the armor as well as serve as the strong but thin layer of armor to protect the user operating within the suit. In it's overall design it has thin golden lining and also has gold plates across it's streamlined body armor. These designs are used to increase it's maneuverability, which gives it the appearance of a skeleton, hence the name of the suit's type. Armor Capabilities Armor Separation The Mark XLI has the special and unique ability to separate its armor pieces and fly separately. Speed With the Mark XLI's lightweight structure, its speed has increased greatly compared to other Iron Man armors. Having been built to be more maneuverable and faster in speed, the Mark XLI can easily dodge obstacles or projectiles thrown at it. Its speed may not match that of the Mark XL's, but it can swiftly fly around without any difficulty. Because of its light structure, the Mark XLI is the most versatile of Tony's armors. Flexibility The Mark XLI's structure gives it several unique abilities. For example, The suit has very smooth joints, which makes movement very easy. Aside from this, the armor itself lacks the regular plating on an Iron Man armor, which would increase the weight and bulk of the suit. Combining all these factors, the Mark XLI is a very flexible armor and movement made by the user would be very swift and easily done. The armor's flexibility allows it to dodge obstacles easily, as well as projectiles that are thrown at it. Armor Features Armor Add-Ons Built as an exoskeleton suit of an Iron Man Armor, the Mark XLI has little plating covering it's entire structure, which makes it's defense level weak and vulnerable to powerful attacks. Although plateless, the Mark XLI has a special mechanism that allows other armor parts to attach to the uncovered areas of the armor. The suit allows any usable Iron Man armor plates to be able to attach to the armor and interlock with the suit, which makes it possible to have armor to cover its internal systems. Donning System The Mark XLI, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Lightweight Having been built to be lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance its speed and maneuverability, the suit is still suitable for combat, despite its limited weapons, but is not as combat ready as the usual Iron Man suit. The suit is limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XLI has standard Repulsors. Unibeam The Unibeam of the Mark XLI is circular in shape and its outer covering is plated with thick golden lining. The suit has twice the power output as the Mark VII's Unibeam due to its new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II, which it uses just like the other suits. Other Weapons Since the Mark XLI 'can replace damaged parts with the parts from previously built armors, it could have some of their weapons. For example, if one of its arms was damaged and it replaced it with th '''Mark XXXI Piston’s '''arm, it would then be equipped with a rocket and lasers on that arm. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, became paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark VIII to the Mark XL, all featuring various designs and purposes. After the Mark XL / Shotgun's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor. Somewhere between November and Christmas 2013, Tony ventured onto creating a new design as well as a new type of technology for the Iron Man Armor. Stark's work resulted in the birth of the "Prehensile Technology" and the all-new Mark XLI. The Mark XLI was a completely new armor in design and in capabilities, and would also serve as the prototype base armor for future Iron Man Armors. Stark designed the suit as an external skeleton for the Iron Man Armor which gave the armor a plate-less appearance. All of these features gave room for an increase in speed, maneuverability and flexibility for the user. During the time period Tony spent working on the Mark XLI, he gave it the name "Bones" because of it's skeletal appearance. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it achieved full functionality and was certified combat ready. 'Completion and Storage' When the the Mark XLI was completed, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House for future use. After Bone's success, Tony began working on it's successor. Realizing the capabilities of his new prehensile tech, Stark continued to improve it and combined it into his next armor, resulting into the prototype Mark XLII. 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XLI along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. Iron Man 3 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XLI was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the Hall of Armors under the "House Party Protocol". It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 35 armors. When Tony gives J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!" which echoes throughout all the armors, including the Mark XLI. The armor then begin targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the area, fighting them off in the ensuing battle. The armour is later seen hovering in front of five Extremis soldiers. Jarvis, who was controlling the armour, remarks, "Gentlemen," as the armour then splits apart. The corresponding pieces fly into the Extremis soldiers and knock them off the platform, presumably killing all five of them. The armour pieces then reassemble.. The suit doesn't make an on screen appearance for the rest of the movie. Because the Mark XLI is plateless, not suited for heavy combat, vulnerable to powerful attacks, and has a weak defense level, it was most likely destroyed in battle by the Extremis Soldiers. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * Although never mentioned, the Mark XLI is an early prototype version for the Mark XLII's prehensile technology. Trivia * The Mark XLI was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks XVI, XVII, XXIV, XXXIII, and XXXIX, with the Mark XLII being worn by Tony. * The Mark XLI '''is the lightest in weight out of all the other suits, the second lightest being the '''Mark XLII '''and the third being the '''Mark V. * Since it was built for maneuverability and speed, the Mark XLI takes on a skeleton-like appearance in its design, including its helmet. Because of this, the armor is known as a Skeleton Suit. * This armor is the only armor to feature plateless, skeletal designs throughout it's body. * Though Mark XLI '''was mentioned to have '''Plate Add-on Capabilities, it was never seen in the movie Iron Man 3 '''replacing it's exposed internals with other '''Armor Plates. Gallery Photo(108).JPG|The Mark XLI in full view. Photo(329).JPG| Photo_(5).jpg|The Mark XLI in flight. Photo(151).png|The Mark XLI in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. Photo(68).png|The Mark XLI's blueprints and design artwork. Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XLI in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_004.jpg|Mark XLI in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XLI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_005.jpg|Mark XLI in Iron Man 3 Bonesatnorco.jpg Skelotan_armor.png Photo(659).JPG| Mark 41.JPG References External Links * * * * The Mark XLI's information at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Prototype Suits Category:Destroyed Armors